ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra
Category:BestiaryCategory:HydraCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawns at (F-10); accessible only through Aydeewa Subterrane (exit 7 to Wajaom Woodlands on the map). :*Has "Draw In" capabilities. :*Very high regen with all three heads. Regen slows when heads are missing. :*It also appears to have some kind of TP Regen with 2 or 3 heads up. This goes away with only one head. :*2 of the 3 heads of the Hydra can be killed. :**The Hydra regrows missing heads periodically; however, what exactly causes these heads to regrow is currently unknown. :**One theory is that regrowth can be triggered by weapon skills, elemental magic, or elemental additional effects on weapons. :**The Hydra's extra heads are removed by a specific unknown number of critical hits, including crits during a WS and crits that land for 0 (you CAN remove heads while the Hydra has Physical Shield up). :**The number required seems to increase dramatically when it enters "super mode" (see below). :*It seems to be resistant to piercing attacks. Sneak Attack can get around it. :*It has very high resistance to Stun and Enfeebling magic. Very high resistance or immune to sleep even with ES. :*Similar to Tiamat, upon dropping below 25% health it seems to enter something like a rage and this does not go away upon regening over 25%. Special Attacks :*'Trembling': 5' AoE 0-500 DMG Attack with additional effect of Dispel (10' range). Blinkable, wipes shadows. :*'Barofield': ~15' AoE 100-200 DMG Attack with additional effect of Gravity (10' range). Not Blinkable, ignores shadows. Damage greatly reduced by Baraera. Appears to be a cone-shaped attack centered around his center head. :*'Serpentine Tail': Heavy damage single target or cone attack triggered when someone gets hate from behind. :*''Used only when second (left) head is alive:'' :**'Polar Blast': -based Breath Attack, Paralyze effect :**'Pyric Bulwark': Physical Shield - Not removable by Dispel and related effects :*''Used only when third (right) head is alive:'' :**'Pyric Blast' -based Breath Attack, Plague effect :**'Polar Bulwark': Magical Shield - Not removable by Dispel and related effects :**'Nerve Gas': 10' AoE Curse, 20hp/tick Poison. Used more frequently when Hydra has less than 25% health. Not Blinkable, wipes shadows. Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Lernaean Hydra was a serpent-like creature which had either 9 heads, 8 heads or an uncountable number of heads. It had the unique power of regenerating any of its heads when they were cut off. Some accounts stated 2 heads would regenerate in the lost one's place, some accounts said only 1 head would regenerate. It had a poison breath as well and its blood was poisonous and made for potent poison-tipped arrows should arrows be immersed in its blood. It resided in the Lake near Lerna in Argolid. The Hydra was slain by Hercules (assisted by Iolaus) as one of his 12 labors using a sickle and a torch to cauterize the wound left by removing the heads. Some accounts stated this lake was one of the entrances to the Underworld and the Hydra guarded it. Hydra was one of the offspring of the monstrous Echidna and Typhon. The others were: Cerberus, Ladon, Sphinx, Nemean Lion, Ethon (the eagle that eats Prometheus' liver eternally), and Orthrus (2-headed guard dog). Hera immortalized the fallen monster by placing it in the heavens as a constellation. Hydra is also the name of one of the constellations. It is located next to the constellation Cancer and the constellation Leo, which according to Greek mythology represented the Crab that tried to stop Hercules when he was fighting the Hydra and the Nemean Lion. Hydra is the largest constellation in the sky since the mega-constellation Argo Navis was broken up in the 1600s or 1700s. Hydra is also the name of the 3rd moon of Pluto, a ~50km diameter moon discovered on June 15, 2005. Additional Information Recently, the lone survivor of a missing volunteer unit returned to Al Zahbi with an unbelievable story of a three-headed dragon that attacked his companions while they were on a mission deep within the Wajaom Woodlands. Though they fought gallantly, their mauls and magicks were no match for the Tartarean wyrm's thick, squamous hide, and it was only a matter of moments before the mephitic miasma that poured from its gaping maws scorched the lungs of the ill-fated warriors. While ancient tomes indicate that the Hydra is an independent beast that roams the outlands of its own will, the interrogation of a Mamool Ja spy revealed that the reptilian horde has been attempting to tame the dragon by luring it to their training grounds with the raw flesh of their prisoners. If they are successful in soothing the savage beast, they may soon learn a way to utilize it in battle, thus spelling doom for the Empire's armies. All high-level mercenaries are recommended to enroll immediately in eradication expeditions.